Thriller
by Miyavi-hill
Summary: Vinnie se muda a una mansion,para olvidar la muerte de sus padres.Un fantasma tierno e infantil le da la bienvenida!¿Podra Vinnie vivir con ese inocente ser?.TokioHotel.Vinnie/Tom Hill/Bill
1. Chapter 1

**_"Han muerto...han muerto...ellos han muerto...muerto...muerto...muerto"_**

Esas eran las unicas palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven castaña.

Se encontraba en la oficina del abogado amigo de sus padres,padre de su amiga Brianna.Él,habia sido el que le habia informado de la muerte de sus padres,mientras ella se encontraba en su casa en espera de le dijeron la noticia,sintió que su alma la dejaba,para irse a reunir con la de sus padres.

-¿Vinnie querida,escuchastes algo de lo que te dije?-preguntó amablemente Jack a la chica que tenía delante,la cual tenía la vista perdida..

-Jack lo siento...no he escuche nada.-contestó Vinnie mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

-Te entiendo Vinnie,no ahi que te estaba disciendo es que en Magdeburgo tienes una casa,bueno mejor dicho una mansió mansión era propiedad de tu madre.

-¿En Magdeburgo,una casa de mi madre?-preguntó extrañada la chica,la cual unicámente conocía las casas de verano,que estaban en Pánama y Puerto Rico,sin contar la de Berlin donde actualmente vivía.

-Si,es una vieja casa la cual está,en uno de los mejores barrios de la años que nadie la habita,pero esta en buenas condiciones por el exterior que nunca he entrado,pero por fuera la pintura...-en esa parte la castaña se perdió.Recodó que lo ultimo que habia hecho con sus padres fue,pintar la casa de Berlin.

-Vamos Vinnie no te desanimes,piensa que es una buena oportunidad para comenzar de joven e inteligente...todo te saldra bien ya lo veras.-dijo Jack mientras le tomaba una de sus manos a la chica,la cual solo forzó una sonrisa.

-Jack esa casa se encuentras bastantes lejos de aquí,y no tengo deseos ni ganas de hacer un viaje tan un mes mis padres murierón,estoy completamente sola...no tengo hermanos ni nada,¿qué se supone que haré en Magdeburgo,en una vieja casa que tal vez,esta llena de toda clases de bichos,aver dime que haré allí?.

Jack se quedo en silencio,y solo se dedico a observar a la chica,la cual desvió la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros que adornaban el ón a que el otro hablara pero todo se quedo igual,hasta que despues Jack volvió al ataque nuevamente.

-Creo que deberias casa no a sido tocada en un siglo exactamente-

-¡Que maravilla!

-Muchas personas afirman que es un desperdicio y que solo es un criadero de ratas,pero no es casa tiene mucho valor,y no me gustaria verla convertida en estacionamiento para el nuevo centro una familia que lleva años tratando de comprar la casa solo para demolerla,y hacer mas grande su estacionamiento.

-Pues...vendela y asi me evito el largo viaje.

-Vinnie tu madre no... una hermosa casa creemé,yo misma la vi de afuera claro,porque no entré.Tengo las llaves en mi poder,desde que tu madre me contrató,pero por una extraña razó,la puerta principal nunca me abrió.

-Jajaja-se burló Vinnie-entonces,la casa esta embrujada,que bien.

-Yo no he dicho esto..aunque ahi muchos que afirman eso.

-Genial Jack,¿Piensas que me iré a vivir a una casa,que esta más llena de fantasmas que un cementerio?Debes estar loquito,muy loquito.

-Como sea,el punto es que te recomiendo no ya te dije es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer tu vida nuevamente,no insinuo que olvides a tus padres,eso ni pensarlo Vinnie-se apresuro a decir Jack, al ver la cara de enojo que ponía la chica.

-Vinnie...te quiero como si fueras hermanita de Brianna,por algo tu madre me hizo tu padrino ¿no?.-le sonrió a la chica,la cual por primera vez en el dia,sonrió calidamente.-Al fin y al cadi Vinnie...no es bueno que te atormentes...

Las lágrimas que se habia negado a dejar escapar de sus ojos castañas,salieron,dejandola ver mas vunerable que nunca.

Él tenía razón,no era bueno que se torturara de esa manera,amaba a sus padres pero su vida continuaba,tenía que ser ía que comenzar de nuero,pero eso no significaba que debiera olvidarlos,eso habia dado un giro de 360º desde que por boca de Jack,se habia enterado de la muerte de sus padres,los cuales habian ido a comprarles su pastel de cumpleaños.

Habia Visto a Magdeburgo en muchas revistas que su padre coleccionaba,era un lugar muy lindo.¿Qué tan malo podría ser?.Tenía una casa,aunque vieja,asi que no tendría que depender de ía continuar sus estudios allí,ya que acá habia comenzado recien el curso,eso queria decir que no se perdería nada dudarlo mas,llego a una desición.

-Acepto Jacky-exclamó Vinnie limpiandose rápidamente una lágrima,la cual se habia salido sin ella darse cuenta.

-¿Aceptas qué?-preguntó Jack distraidámente,mientras ojeaba unos papeles que debía revisar antes de llegar a su casa,a ver el partido de football,entre Alemania y Brasil.

-Dije que...Acepto ir a Magdeburgo.

_Hallooo!!!Este fix es dedicado a mi gran amiga Vinnie de la cual soy mega-fan!!!Espero que les halla gustado,me he reido bastante los errores ortograficos,pero nesecito un beta Y urgente!!! Nada,espero que todos estes bien se les kiere de free!!! La idea me vino de la cancion de Thriller de Michael Jackson,lo amoo!!!!Asi que me imagino que ya tendran una idea de lo que pasara pronto...MUajaja Muajaa XDXD_


	2. Ghost

Lejos de la capital alemana ,lejos del ruido de la gran ciudad,en un barrio donde solo puedes entrar mostrando un ID de recidencia,se alzaba una vieja y elegante mansión.

Una cantarina voz era lo unico que se escuchaba en los pasillos de la casa,la cual nunca despues de aquel trágico dia,no había recibido una fina capa de polvo,cubria el a las hermosas alfombras,las cuales eran de un hermoso color celestes,deterioradas.

_-La...la..la..._

Por las grandes ventanas las cuales contenian unos hermosos vitrales,por donde entraba luz la cual hacía que se moviera en ella, pequeñas particulas de cuadro en cuadro,de lamparas a lamparas,las telas de arañas decoraban dandole al lugar,un aura de soledad,tristeza y figura bailaba en la majestuosa escalera de má figurita reía y cantaba sin importarle el ruido que se colaba por uno de los vitrales rotos,sin importarle los chicos que arrojaban piedras hacía su casa.

_-La laaaa_

Sin dejar de reir se elevo por los aires,para asi,cumplir su sueño de estar cerca del cielo o mejor dicho del techo,el cual estaba pintado como la hermosa Capilla Sixtina,en El Vaticano,mandada a construir por el papa Sixto IV.

-Señor Will,¿Me pregunto si hoy,tendremos alguna visita?-le preguntó la dulce voz,a un perro disecado,el cual estaba acomodado enfrente de la hermosa chimenea.-No se ustedes-le habló la voz a la casa.-pero yo he estado muy aburrida en estos ultimos años.

A continuación traspasó la pared,que tenía enfrente la cual daba hacia el habia apesar de los años,se podia observar algo de grandeza en el ía una gran chimenea en la cual,su padre le leía muchos ía libros de todos colores y tamaños,y justo delante de un lindo vítral,un gran escritório de caoba.

-Recuerdo este lugar...Bueno obviamente lo recuerdo ya que siempre estoy rondando por aquí.-se burló de si misma la dulce figurita,mientras se acercaba a la chimenea,la cual tambien servía para sostener las fotos marcos en plata portaban,varias fotográfias de su ella,se acercó a una foto donde se veía un hombre de cabello largo,muy sonriente.

-Papá-suspiro-te hecho mucho de menos...a ti y a mamá,quisiera poder estar con ustedes,lastima que no fuí lo suficientémente valiente para hacerlo.

Despues de un siglo sin oir un ruido,sin ver luz,sin hablar con ningun humano,sin ver abrir la gran puerta abrirse,todo gran puerta principal se abrió con un gran chirrido el cual,asustó a la figurita,que dejo caer la fotografía de su por traspasar la pared,cuando una voz enojada le llego a sus oidos.

-¡Maldito taxista del infierno,debió averme ayudado!-exclamó la voz,que segun ella,era de...¿Otra chica?.

-¡Mi Santo Dios,es una ladrona la cual a penetrado la reja!-exclamó alarmada la figurita mientras comenzo,a dar vueltas las cuales la hicierón elevarse.-¡Dios mio,Dios mio ha venido por la bajilla de plata,los marcos de las fotográfias,los cuadros de gran valor histórico!Muy bien calma,calma respira...¿respira?¡Pero si yo ya no respiro!Muy bien calma calma debes pensar...-se dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla-¡No que va...es otra chica!.

El viaje había sido completamente una de esperar mas que nunca,para poder tomar sus maletas,el maldito taxista se habia tardado una hora en llegar al aeró el maldito polvero de la casa,ella no era asmatica,pero no dudaba que con tanto polvo,terminara casa en realidad era toda una belleza,por lo menos por fuera se veía espectacular.Y adentro igual,aunque estaba bastante sucia.

-Por lo que veo tengo mucho que hacer-murmuro Vinnie mientras cerraba la puerta,que volvió a sonar.-Esto es un desastre completamente...

Ajena a que era observada desde la escalera por una figurita,que de averla visto la habría matado de un susto,comenzó a mirar a su figurita estaba que gritaba de la emoción,hacian años que no veía a nadie,hacia visto personas desde la ventana de su habitacion,pero no era lo que tenía a un humano en su casa,a tan solo unos cuantos pasos,¡Era fantástico!.

-¡Brr!Que frío hace en este lugar,Dios mio-dijo la castaña,y la figurita que se habia acercado por los aires se debia verla o si no,su "amiga" caeria muerta y eso no podía pasar.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar siempre solita,eh?-se preguntó la figurita tristémente,mientras volvía a la escalera y se que le llamo la atención fue la expresión de tristeza de la otra chica,algo que la desconcerto.-Señor Will¿Por qué la joven se ve tan triste?¡Perfecto no me contestes!Solo preguntaba por curiosidad nada mas,eso no es se que no es mi problema pero...usted sabe muy bien,que detesto con toda mi alma ver a las personas asi de tristes...¡Usted mas que nadie en toda esta casa,sabe que odio la tristeza!Desearia poder ayudarla!-todo ese monólogo lo dió,mientras hablaba con el perro,que un siglo atras le contestaba ladrando

Y somo si sus palabras hubiesen sido las de un hechizo magico,las lamparas de gas se encendiero solas,haciendo sonreir a la figurita y asustando a la castaña.

-¿Pero que demo...-comenzó a decir Vinnie,que por poco habia salido corriendo del lugar.

-¡Upps yo y mi bocota!-dijo la figurita mientras se tapaba la boquita con ambas manitas,viendo como la castaña caminaba hacia sus¿Esas cosas con ruedas eran baules,cierto?.La otra chica,sacó de uno un abrigo que tenia lentejuelas,haciendo que por la luz de las lamparas brillaran,llamando la atención de la cual no lo dudo mas y se acercó a Vinnie.

-Perdona que le moleste señorita pero¿podría ver su hermoso abrigo brillante?

Contestacion... no oyo nada,solo un murmullo el cual,la hizo girarce rápidamente,pero en esa casa no habia nadie solo ella¿verdad?.

-¡Oye tu aqui!-le gritaba la figurita volando a su alrededor,haciendo que los cristales sonarán alertando a Vinnie de que pasaba algo a su alrededor.-Oye señorita,acá,arriba de usted...

-Vinnie ya estas loca,ya empiezas a oir cosas-se dijo la chica mientras se ponia el abrigo,ya que el frio habia crecido alarmantemente.

-¿Vinnie Vinnie?Bueno como sea...¡Vinnie oyeme hazme caso!¡Estoy aquí arriba!¡Vamos no me ignores no es divertido!

La castaña sigio oyendo los murmullos,y decidio ir a investigar la la escalera dejando atras los ruidos extraños.

-¡Genial estupendo,dejame hablando sola como si estuviera loca!No se ofenda señor Will...pero solo trato de hablarle y me ignora esto es ...completamente indignante y una falta a la cortecia y etiqueta profesional,es un atropello.-sin pensarlo mucho,decidio ir detrás de la chica y la encontró bastante ó amablemente,mientras se acercaba.

-Uyy ¿Alguien anda perdida?Jijijiii ¡Pues siguemé!-abrió una dio el respingo de la historia,una puerta se habia abierto sola.

-¿Hallo?-llamó siguiendo lo que penso que era una sombra.-¡Hallo!

-¡Hola!-la saludó la figura pero la otra chica ni la oyo-¿Me pregunto porque no me entendera,tendra algun retardamiento o no comprendera mi perfecto lenguaje o que sera?

La habitación era muy bonita,las paredes eran de un verde claro,dandole un toque elegante a la ía una chimenea de madera oscura al igual que los muebles y la cama,la cual tenia un dosel verde oyó otra puerta abrirse y decidiá ir a otra habitación era identica a la que habia visto minutos atras,solo que esta era rosa viejo,y a diferencia de la otra habitación,en esta habia un gran espejo de hierro.

-Lindo espejo-murmuro Vinnie viendose en él.

-Estoy contigo,recuerdo que lo mismo dije cuando mamá lo trajo por primera vez.-dijo en un murmullo la figurita,la cual estaba sentada en la cama de dosel rosa claro.

La otra chica,comenzó a arreglarse el cabello cuando el espejo de la nada,se frizó de que pudiera retroceder,gritar o mover un solo musculo,en el espejo comenzó a escribirse algo.

La palabra "Hallo"junto a una carita feliz la hizo sacarce un grito que se oyo hasta la acera de enfrente,donde unos chicos se preparaban para arrojar piedras a la casa,pero al oir el grito de terror los chicos echarón a correr hacia sus casas.

-¡No no no te asustes no te hare nada!-gritó en vano la figurita,mientras se lo escribia tambien,haciendo gritar mas a Vinnie que no podia ni moverse.

-"No te asustes no pasara nada".

Cuando esas palabras aparecierón,Vinnie se controlo y pudo por alguna extraña razón no se fue de la habitación,sino que se quedo aver que ocurria.

-"Asi mismo calmate y...respira por mi".

-Eres un fantasma-afirmó Vinnie en voz alta,haciendola recordasce de la pelicula de Twilight,en la escena donde Bella le dice a Edward"eres un vampiro"eso la hizo senterce estúpida.

Una carita triste se dibujo en el espejo,haciendola acercarce a él.

-"Trate de hablarte pero tú,no me escuchabas."

-Los murmullos eras tú-afirmóVinnie,que sin darse cuenta sonrió.

-"Me imagino que si,porue si no era yo...¿Quién mas podría ser?"

-Genial Vinnie,ahora hablas con un espejo que te escribe solito-exclamó Vinnie saliendo de la habitación,dejando atras a la figurita.

-Desearia que me escuchara y pudiera verme-dicho esto se fue detras de la chica,la cual en ese momento se giró y se paralizó por segunda vez en el dia.

-O-oh mi D-Dios.

-¡Hallo!Por favor no te asustes,Vinnie.¡No te vayas y me dejes aqui sola nuevamente,no te hare nada enserio!¡Llevo sola muchos años por favor no me dejes!

Delante de Vinnie,un fantasma de una joven chica en camison del siglo XX,su largo cabello iba recogido,por unas largas trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura,en sus ojos habia una expresion de felicidad y tristeza que la hizó dedicarle una sonrisa.

_Espero que les halla gustado mucho,no pude esperar a mañana a subir este cap XDXD,como ya saben va dedicado especialmente para Vinnie a la cual espero que le va dedicados para aqueyos que llen y Lamento se hubo algun error(los debe de tener)en verdad sorry =(!_


End file.
